


Добазарились или Опять за рыбу деньги - пьеса из одесской жизни

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Альтернативная реальность, в которой события Сэнгоку Басары происходят в Одессе начале прошлого века.





	Добазарились или Опять за рыбу деньги - пьеса из одесской жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Все "одесские" термины можно найти, например, здесь: http://www.ta-odessa.com/humor/dictionary/index.php?letter=all

**Действующие лица**

Старик Шингенко – глава артели рыбаков с Пересыпи, мастодонт революционного движения, перебивавшийся контрабандой, пока Касьян не выстроил свои «Купальни-модэрн для приличной публики» у него под носом

Юзя Красненький – его воспитанник. Вспыльчивый юноша, любящий помахать кулаками и носящий сразу две финки. Внук героя Польского восстания

Сашка Обизян – приятель Юзи. Бывший беспризорник, с юных лет прибившийся к артели Шингенко

Одноглазый Мойше, он же Скрипач – вечный соперник Юзи, лихой глава банды налетчиков с Пересыпи, прозванный Скрипачом за то, что в детстве учился музыке, и теперь носит в футляре из-под скрипки шестиствольный пистолет-автомат собственной конструкции

Коста Агроном – мрачный суровый грек, правая рука Мойше

Касьян (Васак Кикосян) – утонченный армянин, построивший свои «Купальни-модэрн для приличной публики» рядом с хибарой Шингенко и теперь воюющий с ним из-за куска берега. Обладатель карманной подзорной трубы, через которую он частенько тайком разглядывает крепкие рыбацкие тела. Пытается приучить Пересыпь к прекрасному

Катька Триоргазма – его верная сподвижница, вдохновленная идеями о спасающей мир красоте, а также обещанием Касьяна ее трахнуть, которое он до сих пор не воплотил в жизнь, потому что приучение к прекрасному, война с Шингенко и разглядывание в подзорную трубу крепких рыбацких тел отнимают у него все его время

Оська Пожарник – налетчик и убийца с Молдаванки, именующий себя Королем, любитель пустить красного петуха, страшный человек, для которого нет ничего святого (специализируется по приютам и церквям)

Химка – его супруга, торговка рыбой с Привоза. Днем ругается с конкурентами на рынке, ночью ходит на дело с Пожарником. Обладает чудесным умением извлекать из-под подола любое огнестрельное оружие, начиная с маузера и заканчивая пулеметом системы Максим

Мишка Какаду – живописный оборванец с Сахалинчика, вхожий во все злачные места города и хороший знакомый любого одесского бандита. Целыми днями шатается с шарманкой и ученой обезьянкой Яшкой по городу, однако спать всегда приходит к своему брату Трофиму – биндюжнику и налетчику, после женитьбы завязавшему с разгульной жизнью и вернувшемуся к честному занятию извозом

 

_А так же:_

мальчик Мотя – беспризорник со скорострельной рогаткой, ошивающийся возле Пожарника

рыбаки

шпана

суровые армяне

бандиты

полицейские чины

 

 

**_действие первое_ **

 

_Берег моря. Слышен звук патефона, веселые крики, смех, плеск весел. На берегу стоят старик Шингенко и Юзя Красненький. Шингенко в огромной лохматой казацкой шапке, которую он не снимает даже летом, и застиранных матросских клешах, Юзя – в красных портках и с монистом из шести пятаков, нанизанных на суровую нить, на шее._

 

**Старик Шингенко** (прикладывая ладонь козырьком к глазам). Знов той клятый Касьяшка выпустил свою скаженну публику до нашего пляжа. Ни сраму, ни розуму. Собирай хлопцев, Юзько, пойдем до них пообщаемся.

**Юзя** (вытягиваясь во фрунт). Уже бегу! (с надеждой) Ото мы им наваляем, дядько Харитон!

 

Шингенко отвешивает ему леща, Юзя не удерживается на ногах, падает в песок.

 

**Старик Шингенко** (наставительно). Бог дал людям языка, шоб решая промеж собой, они не убавлялись в своем количестве. Лучше Касьян под боком, чем какой-нибудь босяк со Слободки придет сюда бранжевать.

**Юзя**. О-о-о!! (выражает восхищение) То я побёг!

**Старик Шингенко** (ему вслед). Штаны надень, ирод! До приличных людей идем!

 

Юзя коротко кивает и убегает. Тут же за сценой раздается его громкий голос, собирающий рыбаков, и недовольные реплики в ответ: «Опять бакланить!», «И скока жь можно!» и «Всыпать той публике по самые бублики!».

 

В это же время через сцену пробегает дамочка в весьма легкомысленном купальном костюме. Замечает Шингенко, стыдливо прикрывается зонтиком, игриво хихикает. Шингенко с отвращением сплевывает на песок.

 

На сцене появляется переодевшийся для парламентерских целей в красные шелковые галифе и кумачовую жилетку Юзя и с ним толпа рыбаков.

 

**Юзя** (радостно). Дядько Харитон, ватага готова!

**Старик Шингенко** (укоризненно смотрит на «парламентерский» наряд Юзи). Юзя-Юзя, скоро за твои политические убеждения будет знать вся Одесса.

**Юзя** (краснея, но не снимая жилетки, тихо). Та она и так уже знает…

 

Молодые рыбаки одобрительно гудят, старые усмехаются в усы.

 

**Старик Шингенко**. Хлопцы, за мной! Касья-а-а-ан!

 

На берег с другой стороны выходят суровые армяне и Касьян.

 

**Касьян**. Дарагой! Чего кричишь, народ пугаешь?

**Старик Шингенко**. А шо твой народ у меня тут в неглижах бегает? Стыд и срам! Забирай свой вертеп с моего берега.

**Касьян**. Вай, дарагой, темный ты человек! Сколько раз повторять надо, это не вертеп, а современный купальня. Париж так купается, Вена так купается, Рио-де-Жанейро так купается, почему в Адэссе нельзя?

**Старик Шингенко**. Не знаю, як ото называется у Париже, а в Одессе это называется вертеп! Або твои шмонди кончают вертеть тут кормой, або я за своих хлопцев не отвечаю!

 

Шингенко и рыбаки теснят Касьяна и суровых армян за край сцены. Слышно только возмущенные вопли: «Не лапай – не купил!», «Геволт!», «Мине по цимбалах!» и тому подобное.

 

На сцену выбегает запыхавшаяся Катька Триоргазма. На ней черный купальник из трех треугольничков и соломенная шляпка с пышными бумажными розами.

 

**Катька** (с надрывом). Касьян-ага!

 

С другой стороны сцены появляется Сашка Обизян, хватает Катьку за руку и тянет подальше от края сцены, за которым скрылись «договаривающиеся» стороны.

 

**Сашка**. Ты шо, совсем рехнулась?! Увидит тебя кто в таком наряде – не отмахаешься!

**Катька** (вырывая у него свою руку, гордо). Я далека от ваших мещанских предрассудков, Александр! Настоящая женщина должна быть раскрепощенной! Хватит прятать нас по кухням и долой засилье домостроя! В человеческом теле нет ничего постыдного! Касьян-ага говорит, что человеческое тело прекрасно. Ах, но ты, босяк, все равно этого не поймешь!

**Сашка** (себе под нос). Как есть, сдурела! (громко) Катька, да ты стала настоящая эмансипе! Убицца не встать! А я, дурак, не понял! Пойдем, расскажешь мне за раскрепощенность. Ты ж не хочешь, шоб я так и помер босяком? (утягивает ее со сцены, постоянно оглядываясь, не началась ли драка рыбаков и армян)

 

Из-за кулис снова появляются «договаривающиеся стороны». На этот раз суровые армяне теснят рыбаков.

**Суровые армяне**. Гана*! Гана! Ходи к Бениной матери!

 

В этот момент на сцену с гиканьем и свистом выскакивают Мойше Скрипач и его люди. Несмотря на летнюю погоду, налетчики одеты в черное, правда, весьма своеобразно – кто в костюмах, кто в рубахе и брюках, а на ком и одни штаны. Сам Скрипач помимо того в ярко-синем атласном пиджаке с золотыми пуговицами и с белым шарфом на шее.

 

**Мойше**. И где тут «Купальни-модэрн для приличной публики»? Бо приличная публика уже таки здесь, а я шо-то не наблюдаю ани модэрну, ани выражения радости на мордах встречающих.

 

Договаривающиеся стороны как по команде прекращают толкаться животами и орать и с неприязнью смотрят на Мойше.

 

**Старик Шингенко**. Тьху! Не мала баба клопоту! Малой гопстопщик припхався!

**Касьян**. Вай! Дарагой! Ты иди себе в Аркадию, там идиллия, там дэвушки, не мешай людям разговаривать!

**Мойше**. Дышите носом, уважаемые! Я так понимаю, шо давно пришло врэмя очистить Пересыпь от всяких ископаемых, которые наивно предполагают, шо с годами они получат еще чего-нибудь, кроме маразма и вечного полшестого на их жизненных часах. Джентльмены, уперёд! Начнем, как говорят известный любитель делать гармидер в приличном бардаке тети Песи штурман Блюхерсон, нашу party!

 

Налетчики свистят, стреляют в воздух и быстро рассеиваются по пляжу. Слышен ответный призывный и располагающий к продолжению знакомства женский визг.

 

Из-за кулис задом выпадает один из суровых армян, следом за ним выскакивает Юзя Красненький.

 

**Юзя**. Дядько Харитон, я вже иду до вас! (замечает Мойше, сбивается) Скрыпач…

**Мойше**. Какие люди! Красненький! Молодой человек, ви шо, имели порезать партийный флаг на свои штанишки?

**Юзя** (моментально забывая про Шингенко, армян и раздел пляжа). Не рухай партию, Скрыпач! Чи ты напрашиваешься на впечатления по всему телу?!

**Мойше**. Ой-вэй, агицын паровоз! Глотните холодного компоту и таки выпустите пар из ушей, молодой человек! Лучше вспомните, кто на той неделе украсил вашу юную невинную вывеску двумя эстетичными фонарями.

**Юзя**. Да я тебе зараз оторву все то, шо малой оператор не обрезал!

**Мойше**. Сначала отрастите свое, юноша!

 

Бросаются друг на друга с кулаками, совершенно забывая, что оба вооружены, вцепляются один другому в одежду, обмениваются тумаками, лягаются, дерутся вдохновенно и бессистемно, как портовые грузчики. Вокруг них, словно по сигналу, начинается всеобщая потасовка: рыбаки мотузят армян, армяне – налетчиков, налетчики – рыбаков. На заднем плане бравурным аккомпанементом звучит беспрерывный визг посетительниц «Купален-модэрн» и хрипы заедающего на одном и том же месте патефона.

Какое-то время вся сцена представляет собой одну сплошную драку, из которой периодически выныривают небесный пиджак Мойше и революционные штаны Красненького, а так же разные предметы, в которых можно узнать обломки зонтиков, лежаков и, почему-то, кружевное женское белье.

В самый разгар потасовки на сцене появляются Коста Агроном и Сашка Обизян.

 

**Коста Агроном** и **Сашка Обизян** (выбегая с разных сторон сцены, в один голос). Тикайте! Полиция!

 

Драка мгновенно прекращается. Все бросаются в разные стороны.

Занавес.

 

*Гана (арм.) – Иди (отсюда)!

 

 

**действие второе**

 

_Угол Дерибасовской и Ришельевской. Фасад магазина Ефроима Зибельвейса по прозвищу Полтора жида (он же – контора по скупке товара сомнительного происхождения). Над фасадом гигантская вывеска в стиле ар-нуво: «Пара пустяков. Галантирэйный магазин Е. Зибельвейса»._

_Слышен голос Мишки Какаду, разговаривающего с кем-то за сценой._

 

**Мишка Какаду**. Боже мой, Лёвчик, так ты таки поймал свою розовую мечту сопливого детства и заделался городовым вь это хлебное место?.. И шо, они – эти мэстные ротшильды и тартаковские, которые забыли, шо их мама стирала белье для всей Молдаванки – таки мало дают за охрану? Та скажи мине, а я скажу нашим хлопцам, и они бикицер дадут тебе в два раза больше за ее отсутствие!.. Ага… Ну, оревуар!

 

Выходит на сцену, останавливается прямо перед входом в магазин.

 

**Мишка Какаду** (задумчиво). «…за всю Одессу. Вся Одесса очень велика… а-а… Но и Молдаванка и Пересыпь обожають Косту-…моряка!» Холера! Нет, так дело не пойдет. Он же ани два раза ни морак, наш Агроном, и я не имею думать, шо когда-то был. «…-бандюка»? Нет, не пойдет! После такой песни Агроном снимет с мине голову и посадит ее на клумбе, как посадил перед губернской управой несчастные головы посланных за ним сыскарей! Нет, Мишке Какаду такое сельское хозяйство не по нутру! (пытается напеть снова) «Фонтан черемухой покрылся, бульвар Французский весь в цвету… Наш Коста, кажется, влюбился, шумели грузчики в порту!..» Боже мой, и зачем я только взялся писать эту песню?! А? Влюбленный Агроном?! Да он правым глазом смотрит на Мойше, а левым – за всей бандой. И чем, скажите, при таком раскладе человек должен смотреть на женщин?! Ой-вэй, Яшка, пропадет твой хозяин за пару пустяков через какую-то поэзию!

 

В это время из магазина выходит один из рыбаков старика Шингенко. Видно, что он очень зол.

 

**Рыбак** (оборачиваясь и показывая вывеске кулак). Ну погодь, упырюга! Як товар брать – так ты есть, а як гроши отдавать – так тебя нема! Думаешь, никто не знает, шо ты его уже старому Менделю толкнул?! (тише) Погодь, Полтора жида, устроят тебе наши хлопцы экспроприацию! (уходит)

**Мишка Какаду**. Так Полтора жида нынче при кассе! И Лёвчик на посту! И зачем тогда Мишке Какаду пропадать за пару пустяков? Нет, он вознесется на «Паре пустяков»! Пойду сдам галантирэю заместо песни. (уходит, напевая) «На морском песочке я Марусю встретил. В розовых чулочках, талия в корсете. А-пю, а-пю, в розовых чулочках…»

 

Свет гаснет. На сцене остается только неяркое освещение, имитирующее ночь. Из-за кулис крадучись появляется налетчик из шайки Одноглазого Мойше.

 

**Налетчик** (оглядываясь и убеждаясь, что все тихо). Порядок. (условно свистит)

 

На сцену выходят Одноглазый Мойше и его шайка. Молодые люди возбужденно перешептываются, размахивая револьверами. На лицах у них маски.

 

**Мойше** (оборачиваясь к особо активно жестикулирующему налетчику). Соломончик! Сколько тебе раз говорить, не имей эту дурную привычку нервничать на работе. Приличные люди заходят и выходят, а нервных – выносят.

 

Коста Агроном подходит к двери магазина и одним ударом ломика сбивает с нее замок. Налетчики во главе с Мойше заваливаются вовнутрь.

Некоторое время слышны только приглушенные довольные смешки и реплики типа: «И шо я вижу?!», «А, как вам это понравится! Полтора жида взял манеру жить, как король!», «Ой, штанишки! Мой размер!», «…И это тоже тибе!».

В это время со стороны Ришельевской к магазину подходят Оська Пожарник и его банда.

 

**Оська Пожарник** (грозно). Шо такое?! И шо то за голый ноль в пустом месте имеет наглость перебегать Королю дорогу?

**Мальчик Мотя** (вылезая вперед). Дяденька, а можно я им из рогатки в окно запуляю?

**Оська Пожарник**. Геть, босота! (не глядя отмахивается, беспризорник прячется за Химку)

**Мальчик Мотя**. Ну дя-я-я-я-я-я-я-яденька!

**Химка**. Матерь божа та все пресвятые апостолы! Шо ты причепился до ребенка, ирод! Нехай постреляет, бодай ему на том свете мозги поотстреливало! То мы будем чистить Зибельвейса чи бычки торговать?

**Оска Пожарник**. Цыть, женщина!

**Химка** (упирая руки в боки). Царица небесная, голубонька моя, свята великомученица, та шо ж то робыться?! Клятый шибенник! Ты ба, манеру взял, своей законной жинке рота затыкать! Пресвятый Миколае, я для того никчемы с утра до ноченьки роблю, як скаженна, бодай ему пусто было! Оченьки уже все выплакала, рученята покривила, ноженьки постаптывала! Кормлю его, душегуба, пою, подштанники за ним стираю! Та шоб тебя через бога духа святого всего пререкоробило! Шоб язык твой поганый отсох в твоем черном роте! Шоб…

 

Из дверей магазина на крики высовывается один из налетчиков Мойше.

 

**Налетчик** (увидав Оську Пожарника и его банду). Скрипач! Шухер!...

**Химка** (продолжая свою мысль). …шоб тебя черти на том свете гнобили так, как ты гнобишь мою честь жиночу!

 

Одним движением достает из-под юбки пистолет и стреляет в налетчика. Налетчик падает.

 

**Химка**. Ось бачите, люди добрые! Все жинке треба за того голодранца робыть! Шо ж ты стоишь, щоб тебя свята паска побила, когда всякие пересыпские гопстопщики у тебя под носом контору чистят?!

**Оська Пожарник** (зверея). А ну выходь, Скрипач! Повбываю!!!

 

В это время из-за кулис появляются Старик Шингенко и рыбаки.

 

**Старик Шингенко** (под нос). Ото так так! Та тут целый комитет заседает.

**Юзя Красненький**. Дядько Харитон! То ж наша контора была! Чего это они?

**Старик Шингенко**. Классовая борьба, Юзьку! Пираньи улиц потрошат акул капитализма.

**Юзя** (радостно). Та ж рабочий класс выпотрошит их всех!

 

Старик Шингенко отвешивает ему леща. В этот момент в дверях разграбляемого магазина появляется сам Мойше. При виде своего извечного противника Юзя рефлекторно подается вперед, и рука Шингенко пролетает мимо.

 

**Мойше**. И шо вы тут шумите, Король Молдаванских помоек? Ви хочите мине убить? Это таки довольно интересно. Скажите мине, Пожарник, с каких это времен один честный человек имеет какие-то вопросы до зароботка другого честного человека?

**Оська Пожарник** (получая ощутимый пинок в спину от гневной супруги). Цыть, Пересыпь! Король в Одессе один! И он будет робыть то, шо хочет!

 

Оська Пожарник выхватывает пистолет и стреляет. Мойше падает. В недрах магазина слышен топот сбегающего по лестнице Агронома.

 

**Мойше** (пытается подняться). Пожарник, у вас таки будет гроб с музыкой, клянусь могилой моей матери!

**Оська Пожарник** (снова наводя на него пистолет). Цыть, собачий выродок! Зараз я…

 

Между ним и Мойше выскакивает Юзя Красненький.

 

**Юз** я (возмущенно). Як то можна?! То не по закону!

**Оська Пожарник**. То еще и красное цуценя тут! Иди до пекла революцию робыть! (дьявольски смеется и стреляет)

 

С разных сторон к Юзе и Мойше бросаются Старик Шингенко и выбегающий из «Пары пустяков» Коста Агроном. Старик Шингенко успевает оттолкнуть Юзю, но сам получает пулю в плечо, падает. Коста заслоняет Скрипача и открывает стрельбу. Банда Пожарника рассредоточивается по улице, налетчики занимают позиции у магазинных окон, рыбаки присоединяются к ним. Начинающаяся перестрелка прерывается свистками городовых, выбегающих со стороны Дерибасовской. Оська Пожарник и его банда пускаются наутек. Городовые пытаются окружить магазин, в котором засели рыбаки и налетчики.

 

**Один из городовых** (прячась за театральную тумбу, грозно). А ну стоять, сукины дети! Кидай оружие!

**Второй городовой** (прячась за первого). Шингенко, красная морда, приличных людей грабишь?!

**Третий городовой** (выталкиваемый из-за тумбы первыми двумя). Та то ж гопстопщики з Пересыпи! Ну, Скрипач, теперь ты у меня сядешь!

 

Налетчики выстрелами опять загоняют городовых за театральную тумбу. Сыпется разбитое стекло. Пули рикошетят от булыжной мостовой. Из окон на стражей порядка падают цветы, иногда вместе с горшками. Слышны голоса заинтересованных зрителей: «Вус трапылось?», «И шо, таки опять погром?», «Та не, то Полтора жида восьмой налет переживает», «Старый Шингенко опять революцию делает!», «Дайте поспать, черти!». Под прикрытием перестрелки налетчики и рыбаки покидают «Пару пустяков». В дверях сталкиваются Старик Шингенко, опирающийся на Юзю, и Коста Агроном, вытаскивающий на себе Одноглазого Мойшу.

 

**Коста** (пытаясь пропустить Старика Шингенко вперед). Идите себе, дядя, до дома, пока наши ваших прикрывают.

**Старик Шингенко** (удерживая Косту за рукав). Хлопче, ни нам, ни вам до дому теперь нельзя. Бери своих та рушай за мной, я знаю, где отсидимся.

 

Рыбаки и налетчики покидают сцену.

Занавес.

 

 

**действие третье**

 

_Апартаменты Касьяна в «Купальнях-модэрн». Большая светлая комната окнами во двор. Посреди комнаты – дастархан. На нем чайник с чаем, пиалы, халва, блюдо с засахаренными финиками, виноград и почему-то большая миска соленых огурцов. Стены задрапированы коврами с развешанными по ним саблями, шашками и картинами приятного глазу содержания: цветы, фрукты, голые нимфы и писающие мальчики. Это должно демонстрировать посетителям, что хозяин апартаментов хоть и суров нравом, но ничто прекрасное ему не чуждо. Со двора доносятся шум фонтана и мерзкие крики павлинов._

_За дастарханом сидят Старик Шингенко и Васак Кикосян. Старик Шингенко в затертых полотняных портах и неизменной лохматой шапке, могучая грудь опоясана бинтами на манер пулеметных лент. Касьян – в расшитом павлинами лазоревом домашнем халате и сафьяновых туфлях._

 

**Касьян** (явно продолжая начатый разговор). Полиция ищет, Король ищет… Шингенко, дарагой, и что ты теперь будешь делать?

**Старик Шингенко**. Та пиду в Севастополь народ поднимать. Давно пора на отой белый, но кровавый террор правительства ответить нашим красным террором.

**Касьян**. Вах, дарагой! Как я тибе уважаю! Такой крепкий убеждения! Артель бросит, гешефт бросит, пойдет революция делать. (берется за чайник)

**Старик Шингенко**. (останавливая руку Касьяна) Годи, годи вже с той твоей ссанчой, давай-но выпьем краще нормальной горилки. (извлекает из-под стола здоровенную бутыль с самогоном, разливает по пиалам) Ну, за торжество мировой революции! Таки будьмо! (перекрещивает рот и залпом выпивает)

**Касьян**. Таки кенатсы*! (изящно подносит ко рту пиалу, тянется к миске с огурцами, вынимает себе побольше и томно на него смотрит. После паузы) Дарагой, «Жаннетта» приходит, ямайский ром везет. Ты – в Сэвастополь революция делать, зачэм тебе ром. Скажи Забии, пусть он со мной теперь гешефт имеет.

**Старик Шингенко**. Касьян, ты шо, геть показывся? На шо я хлопчика своего растил – шоб потом тебе ватагу отдать? Юзьке всё передам, нехай он с божьей помощью головует.

**Касьян**. Вай, дарагой! Твой Юзька еще вчера под стол ходил, титю сосал! Одни штаны кумачовые на уме! Загубит эреха* дело! Отдай мне его в ученики. Мамой клянусь, как за родным ходить буду, с собой спать положу! Вэсь твой дух, дарагой, передам, кто тебя лючше за меня знает!

**Старик Шингенко**. Какой такой «положу»?! Ты моего Юзека не замай, Касьян! Развел, понимаешь, у себя бордель, так еще и моего хлопца туды тягнешь?! (хлопает кулаком по столу) Не дам Юзьку!

**Касьян**. (ничуть не смутившись) Вай, дарагой, какой ревнивый. Зачэм кричишь? Я тибе помочь хотел, душу открыл… Двадцать процентов.

**Старик Шингенко**. Пятьдесят.

**Касьян**. Дарагой! Бэз ножа рэжешь! Зачэм тебе деньги, ты в Сэвастополе будешь. Двадцать пять процентов – и я получаю ямайский ром с «Жанетты».

**Старик Шингенко**. Революция – революцией, а дело – делом, Касьян. Сорок пять, и то мое заднее слово.

**Касьян**. (заводится) Гдэ тратить будешь?! В тюрмэ?! Тридцать – тебе и твоему Юзеку на новые штаны!

**Старик Шингенко**. (усмехается в усы) А ты часом не жид, Касьяшка? Сорок три – и только тому, шо я тебя, армянскую морду, сто лет знаю.

 

В зал заходит Юзя Красненький, сгибаясь под весом двух здоровенных корзин. В корзинах три бутылки с самогоном, портрет Ленина, патроны и ящик «лимонок». Юзя снова в своих алых шелковых галифе и кумачовой жилетке.

 

**Юзя**. Дядько Харитон, эвакуация хибары закончена. Усё, как вы сказали.

**Старик Шингенко**. Юзька! Ты шо вырядився, як городовой на Пасху? Хочешь, шоб нас усих повязали?

**Юзя**. Та ни, дядько, я тихонечко. Никто ниц не видел.

 

В этот момент открывается дверь и на пороге комнаты появляется Мишка Какаду. Он запыхавшийся и одет на скорую руку, но пытается вести себя прилично.

 

**Мишка Какаду**. (скороговоркой) Издрасьте, дорогие товарищи. Иду я по Дерибасовской, гляжу – Юзя эвакуацию несет, дай, думаю, зайду поздоровкаюсь. Как вы сами себе имеете, дядя Харитон?

**Старик Шингенко**. Тьху, холера… Ото, Юзька, такая в тебе конспирация. (поворачивается к Мишке) Не дождетесь. Ты шо такой захеканный, Мишка, вус трапылось?

**Мишка Какаду**. Гембель! Геволт! Оська Пожарник замочил полицмейстера Зая!

**Касьян**. (ничуть не опечалившись, флегматично) Апсос*… хароший был чэлавэк. Взятка не брал, что подписывал – нэ смотрел…

**Старик Шингенко**. Та звычайный реакционный кровопыйця, земля ему пухом. И шо нам с того?

**Мишка Какаду**. Так Оська ж тюрьму взял! Своих выпустил…

**Старик Шингенко**. Шо значит «своих»?! Шо вы маете цим сказать, молодой человек?!

**Касьян**. Вонц вор*?! Свой – выпустил, чужой оставил?!

**Мишка Какаду**. Так я же жь вам говорю! Гембель! Оська Пожарник совсем оборзел, революцию делает! Серед белого дня взял Бульварный участок, завалил Зая, выпустил свою кодлу, а других джентльменов бросил пропадать на произвол судьбы! А теперь со столицы до нас идет полк Хан-Бейского!!

**Старик Шингенко**. (вскакивает) Революцию?! Без мэнэ?! (хватается за грудь и падает обратно)

**Касьян**. (одновременно с Шингенко) Полк Хан-Бейского?!

**Мишка Какаду**. Усё пропало!

 

К лежащему Старику Шингенко бросается Юзя Красненький, падает перед ним на колени, тормошит.

 

**Юзя**. Дядько Харитон!!! Дядько Харитон, что с вами?! Дядько Харитон!!

**Старик Шингенко**. (слабым голосом) помираю я, Юзю. Не думав, шо доживу до часу, когда всякая бандитская наволочь будет прикрываться светлым знаменем Революции.

 

Раздается вежливый стук в дверь. На сцене появляется Одноглазый Мойше. Он весь в бинтах, но при пистолете-автомате. Одной рукой Мойше опирается на своего верного помощника Косту Агронома, второй – пытается забрать у него свой синий атласный пиджак.

 

**Коста Агроном**. (тихо) Доктор сказал лежать.

**Мойше**. Ша. (отпуская плечо Косты и становясь прямо). И шо это за бесплатный цирк на дроте? Три джентльмена, не считая несовершеннолетних в красных штанах, делают базар, как мадам Брошкина за бички, и мешают приличным людям выздоравливать. Где у нас случилось?

**Мишка Какаду**. (докладывает) Скрипач, Король… То есть я хотел сказать, Оська Пожарник с Молдаванки намертво убил полицмейстера Зая и сделал налет на тюрьму.

**Мойше**. И шо теперь? Этих полицмейстеров в Одессе было, как грази, и я имею думать, шо таки еще будет столько же.

**Мишка Какаду**. Так он выпустил только своих!

**Мойше**. Шо?! Или этот фраер забыл, де он есть? Я прямо таки кидаю брови на лоб, джентльмены. Этот голый ноль в пустом месте, этот поц, этот задрипанный Король Молдаванских помоек имеет класть на все законы честных Одесских людей, а мы должны бить перед ним хвостом по полу?! Слушайте сюда. Мойше Скрипач клялся могилой своей мамочки, шо он сделает Пожарнику гроб с музыкой, и он его таки сделает. Красненький, кончай натирать паркет своими тощими коленками, лови ушами моих слов. Скрипач имеет предложить тебе проутюжить клёшем до Молдаванки и обратно. Сделаем тому штымпу визит.

**Коста Агроном**. (тихо) Доктор сказал лежать.

**Мойше**. Ша.

**Юзя**. (качает головой) Я не можу… Дядько Харитон помирает, я не можу идти.

 

Старик Шингенко внезапно открывает глаза и отвешивает Красненькому леща.

 

**Старик Шингенко**. Юзя! Будущее Революции на кону! Равнодушие есть молчаливая поддержка того, кто силён, того, кто господствует! Бежи и покажи, де у нас настоящие революционеры!

**Юзя**. Так естем! (вытягивается во фрунт) Уже бежу, дядько Харитон!

**Коста Агроном**. (тихо) Доктор сказал лежать…

**Мойше**. Ша. (забирает из рук Косты свой синий атласный пиджак, надевает) Коста, собирай мальчиков, выпускайте из участка всех оставшихся.

**Мишка Какаду**. А я – до Сахалинчика за биндюжниками!

**Касьян**. (тихо, к Шингенко) Сорок процентов. (громко, ко всем остальным) Ми цауков гарун чи га, адын цветок вэсны нэ дэлает. Людей дам. Натан!

 

Входит здоровенный армянин в белом и с цитатой из святого писания на груди.

 

**Касьян**. Натан, ходи с добрыми людьми, что у Пожарника наше найдешь – домой неси, понял?

 

Здоровенный армянин кивает.

 

**Старик Шингенко**. Ну, с богом.

 

**Мойше** , Агроном, Юзя, Мишка и Натан расходятся. Касьян снова наливает Старику Шингенко чаю. Слышен тихий разговор:

– Сорок два.

– Сорок один.

– Сорок…

Занавес.

 

*кенатсы – кампай, будьмо и другие «вздрогнули»

*эреха – ребенок

*вонц вор – как так

**действие четвертое**

 

_Угол Ланжероновской и Екатерининской. На углу сидит Мойше Скрипач, переодетый чистильщиком обуви приблизительно следующим образом: на синий его пиджак наброшена рыбацкая парусиновая куртка, на голове – зюйдвестка с отогнутыми вниз полями. Куртка и зюйдвестка никак не сочетаются ни с ящиком для ваксы, ни с царящей вокруг погодой. Рядом прогуливается Юзя Красненький, тоже соблюдающий конспирацию: поверх алых галифе и кумачовой жилетки у него такая же, как и у Скрипача, парусиновая куртка, буйная шевелюра спрятана под лохматую шапку Старика Шингенко._

_Поодаль стоят два оркестра с Молдаванки, молчаливый армянин Натан и праздная публика. Цветочницы торгуют букетами роз и фиалок, лоточники разносят пирожки. Оркестры настраиваются._

 

**Цветочница**. Цветы, цветы! А вот кому цветы! Свежие! Контрабанда! Только сегодня из Турции!

**Прохожий**. Они же вялые!

**Цветочница**. Молодой человек, они таки просто хорошо отдохнули в дороге. Не хочите, не берите, будете заместо букета иметь кидать Скрипачу свою шляпу.

**Юзя**. (нервничает) А как Пожарник не придет?

**Мойше**. Ша. Не суетитесь под клиентом, молодой человек, как любит сказать мадам Блюхерсон, он таки потеет и соскальзывает. Не делай мне беременную голову, Красненький, Пожарник каждый день имеет здесь променад, ты хочешь сказать, шо он специально возьмет антракт, увидев твои штаны?

**Юзя**. Что вы имеете к моим штанам, Скрыпач? Заправь шарфик, а то с него вже можно парус ставить.

**Мойше**. Дыши носом, бронепоезд революции.

**Здоровенный армянин Натан**. (оглядывается и машет рукой) Шухэр.

 

Со стороны Горсада появляются Оська Пожарник и его банда. Пожарник идет впереди в стального цвета брюках-дудочках, которые ему явно малы по длине, и малиновом пиджаке, отжатом у Ефроима Зибельвейса, его банда фланирует на почтительном расстоянии за начальством. Химка и мальчик Мотя отсутствуют.

 

**Мойше**. (Юзе Красненькому) Ша. Сделай так, шоб я тебя не видел. (Пожарнику) Чистим-полируем, недорого берем!

**Оська Пожарник**. (подходит и ставит ногу на ящик) Полируй, босота.

**Мойше**. (выхватывает из-под полы рыбацкой куртки пистолет-автомат и стреляет в Пожарника) Идите до Валиховского переулка*, гицель! Я оплачу вам экскурсию!

 

Оська Пожарник вздрагивает всем телом, на секунду клонится назад, но тут же выпрямляется.

 

**Оська Пожарник**. (нависая над Одноглазым) И шо, фраер? (картинным жестом отбрасывает в сторону полу пиджака, вынимая из-под него печную заслонку) А я тебя зразу ж узнал! (выхватывает из кармана пистолет и направляет на Мойше)

 

Мойше нажимает на курок, но шестиствольный пистолет-автомат неожиданно заедает. Мойше отбрасывает его в сторону. На Оську Пожарника бросается Юзя Красненький со своими двумя финками. Ножики втыкаются Оське в спину. Пожарник разворачивается к Юзе, демонически хохоча, отбрасывает в сторону другую полу пиджака и вынимает из-под нее вторую печную заслонку. Бандиты Пожарника окружают Скрипача и Красненького.

 

**Оська Пожарник**. Шлимазлы! На Короля руку подняли?! (демонически хохочет) Вбью!

 

Публика запоздало начинает визжать. Цветочницы бросают корзины с цветами, лоточники роняют пирожки. Два оркестра с Молдаванки, уже настроившие инструменты, пытаются их спешно запаковать.

В это время со стороны Дворянской появляется толпа ободранцев, в части которых можно распознать рыбаков из ватаги Старика Шингенко и «мальчиков» Одноглазого Мойше, которые таки выбрались из тюрьмы. Толпа вооружена красным флагом и станковым пулеметом. Возглавляют толпу Коста Агрономом и Сашка Обизян. Со стороны Итальянской показываются биндюжники Сахалинчика, во главе с Мишкой Какаду.

 

**Сашка Обизян**. Издрасьте всей почтенной публике! Не ждали?

**Мишка Какаду**. Мадамы и господа, почтенная публика, сойдите до стен, сейчас мы здесь будем делать немножно гармидер.

 

Коста Агроном молча устанавливает посреди улицы станковый пулемет. Толпа с воплями: «Даёшь!», «Наших бьют!» и «Не хочемо такого короля!» набрасывается на Оськиных бандитов. Начинается драка. Зрители освобождают место дерущимся, оркестры снова разворачивают инструменты и начинают играть «Лимончики», цветочницы подбирают свои корзины, дамы начинают визжать слаженней и эстетичней. Мойше и Юзя приходят в себя и с новыми силами набрасываются на Пожарника. Образуется большая куча-мала, из которой поочередно вылетают Юзина шапка, пиджак Одноглазого, еще пара штук печных заслонок и, наконец, сам Оська Пожарник. С выпадением Оськи куча распадается.

 

**Юзя**. (протягивает руку сидящему на земле Скрипачу) Прошу.

 

Мойше хватается за ладонь Красненького и встает. Это вызывает глубокий прочувствованный вздох со стороны зрителей, потом все разражаются бурными овациями. Оркестр играет похоронный марш, плавно переходящий в «Хава-нагилу».

 

**Мойше**. (раскланиваясь) Ну шо вы, шо вы, не надо хипешу. Господа и дамы! От своего имени и от имени всех, кто здесь не присутствует, благодарю вас за искреннее сочувствие к правому делу. Есть люди, умеющие вести дела, как полагается честному человеку, и есть люди, не умеющие их вести, как подобает честному человеку, но все же ведущие их. И вот первые получают удовольствие от горя и от радости, а вторые получают пулю в лоб. Господа и дамы! Он плохо жил, этот Пожарник, но я хорошо его кончил. Помолимся же за упокой его души и восславим нового короля нашего славного города – Мойше Скрипача.

**Юзя**. (разевает рот) Шо?! Якой такой «король», то народное революционное движение освободило потерпающий пролетариат из кайданов и восстановило поругану справедливость! Только объединившиеся под красным стягом Революции народные массы можуть буть волеизъявителями своей воли! Даешь власть рабочих и крестьян!

**Сашка Обизян** и **часть оборванцев с флагом**. Ура!!!

**Часть оборванцев, в которых угадываются «мальчики» Одноглазого**. Скрыпач!!!

**Здоровенный армянин Натан**. Касьян сказал нашэ брать.

**Мойше**. (принимает из рук Косты Агронома свой небесный пиджак) Мальчик, иди бежи до моря и обратно. Твои революционные штанишки уже просто таки начинают мне нравится.

**Юзя**. Не рухай Революцию, Скрыпач! (бросается на Одноглазого)

 

В тот же момент Коста Агроном сцепляется с Сашкой Обизяном, рыбаки с бандитами, биндюжники с армянами. Над перекрестком взвивается женский визг и свистки полицейских. Зрители разбегаются, цветочницы бросают корзины, лоточников давят вместе с пирожками. Оркестры с Молдаванки продолжают играть «Хава-нагилу».

Занавес.

 

*Валиховский переулок – морг


End file.
